I. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is in the field of lifesaving apparatus; it is more particularly directed to lifesaving apparatus being used by persons in water; the invention is even more particularly directed at a method and apparatus for retrieving a person floating in the water with the aid of a flotation device; and it is even more particularly directed to such retrieval in combination with means to assist, complement and improve on prior art methods or apparatus by which a person, particularly in rough seas or the like, can be safely snared by means cooperative with the flotation device by which such person may be easily lifted from the water and into a boat or the like.
II. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There is no prior art known to us directly related to this invention. The invention defines flotation devices for use by human beings which will allow safe handling in rough seas and the like by providing special restraining and lifting devices.
In the past, the prior art has been devoid of this type of apparatus, leaving it to attempts somehow snare or otherwise catch the flotation device itself, without the utilization of specially designed auxiliary snaring attachments or the like.